


When the evening shadows and the stars appear

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: I made a moodboard to go with the fichttps://nooneelsecomesclose17.tumblr.com/post/172427131048/when-the-evening-shadows-and-the-stars-appear





	When the evening shadows and the stars appear

**Author's Note:**

> I made a moodboard to go with the fic
> 
> https://nooneelsecomesclose17.tumblr.com/post/172427131048/when-the-evening-shadows-and-the-stars-appear

It was pretty much perfect. It wasn’t a bit how he’d imagined, he wasn’t even sure what that was, but it was just right.

They’d planned it themselves, Aaron flat out refusing to pay Megan to plan anything. It was a ‘waste of time’ apparently. He wanted simple, so they’d agreed on the registry office and a reception in the back garden of Mill, it being plenty big enough for the people they wanted to invite.

For days after he’d come home to scribbled notes with ideas covering the table and Aaron would often nab his laptop and position himself on the sofa, one arm around Seb, the other scrolling through ideas trying to find something they would both agree on. There was a reason behind everything, even if the reasons were silly. Aaron wanted the same colour suits as the first wedding, and when it came to the cake, Robert wanted chocolate. He hadn’t given a reason and it wasn’t until they were talking to Vic about making it that Aaron found out.

 _“You want me to use Mum’s recipe?”_ She'd asked him, voice soft. He'd just nodded, ignoring Aaron’s look. _“Gran always said it was your favourite.”_

 _“Why didn’t you say anything?”_ Aaron had asked as they walked home.

_“It’s just a cake.”_

_“It’s not though is it?”_

_“It was the one she’d bake on special occasions, birthdays and that.”_ He’d shrugged, hadn't known what else to say. _“She’ll be part of it, somehow.”_

Inevitably the family got involved and he had visions of a garden full of the pub’s decorations but Aaron had put his foot down, especially with Faith, and as it turned out when they put their minds to it, and with more than twenty four hours notice, they could be counted upon to pull out all the stops. The garden was decorated with hundreds of lights and jars filled with candles were hung from the trees, making everything look cosy, especially as darkness started to fall.

He watches as Liv chases a crawling Seb round the garden. He moves like a little train now he’s crawling. They’d changed him out of the tiny little suit that Victoria had found for him to wear, otherwise it’d be completely covered in grass stains by now.

He wanders round a bit more, getting slowly closer to Aaron, who’s laughing at something with Cain. One of his favourite past times is watching Aaron laugh, carefree and happy. It was something he’d thought he’d never see again sometimes.

They hadn’t agreed on all the idea for the wedding and he shakes his head as he passes one of them. Aaron had found it on some DIY inspiration page. He’d instantly vetoed it, did not want a wheelbarrow as a beer cooler. He may as well not have bothered because there it was, in pride of place, filled to the brim with ice and bottles. Strangely it didn’t look the slightest bit out of place and was a talking point if nothing else.

Aaron catches his eye as the music changes, smirking. That was the other thing they’d disagreed on. He’d sat them down on morning, determined to go through their spotify playlists and come up with music that they could agree on to play at the reception. Aaron had refused to include this.

“I thought we didn’t have a song?” He quips, taking the last few steps to his husband.

“We don’t.”

“So what’s this then?” He rests his hands on Aaron’s waist, holding him close, ignoring everyone around them.

“This is _a_ song. It’s just not  _our_ song.”

“Yet it’s mysteriously on our playlist. I’m onto you Dingle.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmhmm. Somewhere in there,” he pokes him lightly in the chest, “is a romantic.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t fool me.” He rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder, swaying slightly. “You had a good day?”

“Mmm. Just about ready to get you all to myself.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth. I’ll round the kids up so we can say goodbye.” They were getting a honeymoon this time, nothing was going to stop them. He laughed a little, how they’d come to collectively call Seb, Liv and Gerry kids he didn’t know, but it seemed to fit.

It might not have been everyone’s idea of a big day, but as he watches Aaron taking Seb from Liv, lifting him into the air before hugging his Mum goodbye, he had to admit that it really was them all over.


End file.
